kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Singularity
The Singularity is a great chatroom on Kongregate filled with great people :D Be careful, though. There's quite a few people who can come across as being a complete jerk...or as they'd say /b/tard. Haha. This is The Singularity's Wiki! Whoo! Feel free to add whatever you want. :D It's everyone's.... Just dont be a complete jerk. The room's ID is 24101, now Maeli owns the room, and the longest loyal member is mytosypian, probably. If you are a Regular, welcome! __TOC__ Rules! 1) Please don't type in all caps unless it's for emphasis, and try not to do it too much. 2) Please don't spam the room with the same message, or lots of meaningless junk. 3) Please limit profanity. There are younger people in the room, and others may also take offense. 4) Please don't start fights, or join into insulting others. Take it to whispers. 5) Trolling is lame, and not wanted here. 6) Keep other inappropriate comments to yourself. 7) Please respect other peoples religions. Also, racist remarks aren't funny, or wanted either. Other than that... --If it's funny, you probably won't get in trouble for it. Moderators Maeli The room's owner. Young at heart, especially. Maeli usually is cheerful and great to talk to, but don't troll the room around her. After all, how can you troll when you cannot speak? TheGhostGamer In and out of the room at times, he is the second-most present mod in the room. Not always one for talking though. DTD master mind and likes Pokemon puns 'cause they are the win! Tarlanon Tarlanon is usually unbeknownst to people but is known to some native members such as mytosypian, Blaze55555, railfun, TobiXTheGoodBoyX, sncorrea, and other mods that come in and out of the room. Aeriusspades Owner of The Mall, always seems to show up just in time. :) Also is a friend of Maeli. BlueFox One of the greatest people I've ever met (Maeli) darkhold the fool dont bother,hes not worth the time.just like a dog. stupid and loyal to any woman that pets him Natives AKA people who never ever leave and if they do it's for a good cause. Regulars afroman666 This guy is pretty funny if he wants to talk to you. Most of the time he's just playing games. crazzyjoe234 This guy is a talkative, playful young fellow, somewhat new, and is a great comedian when he wants to be. He can enlighten even the darkest of days on The Singularity. criegel Now criegel is a little bit of a laid-back but introverted member on Kongregate who is usually, if not always, in The Singularity. He does chat, though, and usually joins in to conversations, talking infrequently but noticeably. He loves lastxresort. dnevill Always has something funny to say. Spirited talker. Evilution519 Maeli's ~HL~ but will never tell you what ~HL~ means. Some people think that HL stands for 'Homosexual Lover' but even after they stated that, Maeli still refused to tell what it means funiax Badge gainer of all, Hater of most, Muter of some, Liker of less, Acknowledger of none. Don't try to get acknowledged, don't try to friend, don't get butt hurt.(Funiax) 2 rules of mine: Shut up, and don't have any LOL's (So no laughs, and no lacking of lethargy) GhostlyShadow Super clean freak. Barely sleeps and tries to persuade Maeli to do the same. Loves eggy rice. :) Hiya24 A completely average guy and Whatnow24's best friend on Kongregate. Probably one of the quietest people in the chatroom. LOL. inserttaghere Inserttaghere, usually coming on in the morning/early afternoon, is a playful, talkative person who's nice if you get to know him. Usually not gaming, he is paranoid with people knowing about his location (st00pid stalkers). Irish_laddie69 Smooth with the ladies. Was also the (so he says) leader of a revolutionary movement in his school that has yet to come to fruition. Jacob19603 Previous Singularity regular, switched to Digg Mark 1 promptley after haley23, one of the only to do so. After Haley stopped getting on, he switched back to the most epic chatroom on Kongregate (SINGULARITY). Also despises Mytosypian, for he is a grammar ninja. Rockfur1996 One of the 2 known people to follow haley to Digg Mark 1. Also did something VERY STUPID (see EPIC section). KrauserII Usually in The Singularity, Krauser is another talkative person who wants to kill Sonny. Ask him about his Sonny experiences. Lolz. Usually, he sings the song "Welcome to the Black Parade" in all caps for fun, which the other regulars find both annoying and funny. Kuro Always willing to help someone in need. Just ask for help, and if she can, she will. Often in the room, be it from boredom or what, she is always willing to chat with whoever may be around. Self confessed total dork and nerd, she loves games, old and new. Smart and awesome, she can sometimes be scarier than any mod you meet. lastxresort Also hates being called as a guy. MariusNoquar Married to Oni Noquar. Often online, often willing to chat. Not sure if he has a life, but also not sure if that matters. mytosypian Resident /b/tard and casual troll, he can be rather gruff at times. One of the most hated and loved members of The Singularity and a native as well. Dislikes most members of The Singularity, and is only passive to those who do not annoy him. Suffers from extreme nostalgia. In the end though, he's a rather nice guy. In reality, he can be a /b/tard unless it's his brother online, who shares an account with him. He rarely speaks, though, and usually does not use proper grammar. Only TobiXTheGoodBoyX knows the difference between the two (he knows them in real life), but you can find out the difference between Myto and myto. Whatever you do, don't call him his real name and don't get on his nerves. If confronted by mytosypian (myto), follow these steps: ::::1.) Stay calm. Nothing bad will happen (usually). '' ::::''2.) Don't try to backsass him; he'll fight back. '' ::::''3.) Try to see what your fallacies are. '' ::::''4.) Don't think there are no fallacies. There are ALWAYS fallacies. Oni Noquar Married to Marius Noquar. Not online nearly as often, so just ask him for a description. railfun Fail. "Hey, at least I'm funny while I fail." An awkward member. Secrets The creator of Cat in The Bag game played in chat. If you want to know more just ask him :) He's a great guy. ShadowDrayk Sometimes you're gonna forget this guy is in the room. He is often quiet unless there is sncorrea or spencer in the room. Isnt called Rayk anymore by sncorrea but she still doesnt like anyone else calling him that. COOKIEZ!!!!! ShadowRealm A new person to The Singularity, and a crack-up. sncorrea Young and energetic. She's rather playful, and often around looking to have fun. Just don't call her a guy. Sometimes she happens to be asked if she's Spencer's twin mentioned in Spencer's profile, but they're sadly mistaken. Spencer12399 One of the newer people to The Singularity. She is usually not a talker unless Sncorrea is there. She will talk if some of her friends are there. But just don't call her a guy. TaiJParry He wants to feed the trolls just so that he can kill kittens! >:/ TobiXTheGoodBoyX Ask to see his YouTubes. Lol. From TobiXTheGoodBoyX 4-14-2009: It's so true. Ask for my YouTubes, or if you're too lazy to ask, it's here. RanzhaVE Alternate account (newer and going to be better: GyrosagaProductions In the chat rooms, usually an either hated or lurved person, depending on your first encounter with him. He hates trolls and will report all who spam. On the other hand, he likes to solve his Rubik's Cube, make YouTube videos, and chat on Kong. He is a Singularity native who mytosypian's little brother told him to go and make an account, so he did. Tobi's usually a philosophical type, even though he usually fails. If you hate him, he'll hate you. If annoyed, will bring mods to the room such as Tarlanon and TheGhostGamer. Seldom leaves The Singularity to do so, though. Don't be scoffing at his age and level, he is a chatter and will "pwn the trolls until the metaphorical cows come home." xXGEARXx Quiet guy with a short temper. He is Sncorrea's Kitty so if you happen to dis him when shes in the room there might be trouble. whatnow24 Narwhals! This pretty much sums him up. Also best friends with Hiya24, and doesn't make a lot of sense. He thinks he's a mythologic creature, hates protractors, and his dad is "Jebus." Zanetsu Great guy in general. Loves games, very friendly, and also from Sweden. He comes with barely legible instructions with no words, but strange, almost alien pictures. Vampylord This guy just lurks in the shadows watching everyone chit chat about there daily lives and then ....Pounces on the chat with something stupid like "Sega Mega drives FTW" .. or something retro like that. Epic Persons Supaka Epic Troll Epic Monster Kuro Epic Awesome Epic Amazing Blaze55555 Epic Annoying Epic Offline railfun Epic Fail Epic Fail You just HAVE to say it twice. Rockfur1996 Epic Desperate. Yes. He asked out Haley. (Major emphasis on EPIC). KrauserII Epic Worthy - Rick Roll'D Maeli Great Quotes! sncorrea Today i will be happier then a bird with a french fry. 4-10-09 Vallens2012 Duke seems to think you'd have better luck with a hobo. 4-11-09 Maeli I made a naked bunny... 4-12-09 Spencer12399 i think i might fail, like railfun 4-12-09 Whatnow24 No, no, don't, don't touch me, I've, I've been near peanuts, just, just, don't touch, me, no, no don't do it, I, I may have allergies, just, don't, touch me, don't do it. 4-12-09 mytosypian Protip: No. 4-12-09 Also, you will never hear me say this again: LocoRoco are the cutest little blighters I have ever experienced. 4-16-09 Protip: Your bed is in the same house as you. 4-29-09 TaiJParry The only sexual contact you will ever have is with a tree. And you'll STILL need to drug it first. 4-14-09 GhostlyShadow So we have agoraphiles on the sing? 4-14-09 Whatnow24 bow down to afroman cuz... well... he has an afro 4-14-09 ShadowRealm i could go for some naked girl right now 4-14-2009 Jacob19603 & mytosypian Jacob19603: I HATE folding clothes. Its a womans job. Myto:I fold my clothes. Jacob19603: So you see my point. crazzyjoe234 cookies are people too 4-14-2009 TobiXTheGoodBoyX and inserttaghere TobiXTheGoodBoyX: Don't ask why. TobiXTheGoodBoyX: Just accept the fact and move on with your life. inserttaghere: NEVER 4-15-2009 Kori My sense is too sensible for you to sensibly understand. With sense. Rockfur1996 Bacon tastes like chicken, chicken tastes like beef, beef tastes like snake, snake tastes like skunk. Life just doesn't make any sense! Spencer12399 Secrets prefers mature boys? 4-25-09 History of the Room The Anonymous Era: 2007 and Earlier There is no single user that can currently claim that they have been in the Singularity for more than two and a half years. During this period, most of the users in The Singularity were room-hoppers, or simply part of the Silent Majority; very little chat occurred in the room, and the room was free from drama and flame wars, except in the rare spammer or flamer. Even so, the creator of mytosypian made the account in September 2007, his brother to find out soon later that his brother made a Kongregate account, and he went to begin the Pre-Gwynarian Era. Notable Mods: None The Development Period: January 2008 to April 2008 This period extends from the emerging of the first few regulars of the room to the appearance of the more notable members during the Gwynarian Dynasty. During this time, chat increased, to which the point that certain regulars made their debut during this period. However, the room was still plagued by disorder and chaos brought by spammers and trolls. This era ended with the arrival of the more notable players in the Gwynarian and Pre-Gwynarian era: haley23, sinnerscreed, Caseman, mytosypian, blaze55555. Notable Mods: None Pre-Gwynarian Dynasty: April 2008 to September 2008 Defined by some historians as the Age of Haley (April 2008 to December 2008), this age is one of the most colorful and developmental stages in the shaping of the psyche of the Gwynarian Dynasty. During this era, the undeclared Queen of the Chatroom was haley23, a young girl who shared a relationship with sinnerscreed, a male youth. What could have been defined as a short internet relationship soon became the sole focus of the chatroom, which, at that point, did not experience any major intelligent conversation. The debuts of the numerous users also led to a great deal of drama during the Gwynarian Dynasty. Notable Mods: None (MSTaylor) Notable User Debuts: blaze55555, haley23, mytosypian, sinnerscreed, devon544, Caseman, railfun, ShadowDrayk, quigmariano (later TobiXTheGoodBoyX) Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: Early Phases As in most couple's early phases, their relationship consisted mainly of irrational compliments and ceaseless utterings of "I love you", in multiple variations. This persisted through the first two months, until longtime lurker mytosypian, soon to be identified as a cynical bastard, was to speak up. Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: The Mytosypian Chronicles During this period, user mytosypian had become fed up, and proceeded to endlessly remark about the harsh realities of their relationship, much to many of the then-regulars' dismay. However, his ability of cynicism also worked for him in the fact that he did the same to many annoying trolls who had come into the room. His battles against William900 and other underage or idiotic trolls soon won him the alliance of a few members. Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: Ending Phases Now having his much-needed support, mytosypian had gained enough power to force sinnerscreed, the more level-headed one in the relationship, to see an error of his ways; he soon broke off all romantic ties with haley, and proceeded to ignore her and reject her with every move she made to regain his trust. However, during the Gwynarian Dynasty, that would soon prove a difficult situation for mytosypian. Gwynarian Dynasty: September 2008 to January 2009 Though neither an owner nor a moderator of the room, Gwynaria was the closest that the Singularity ever had to a leader until the Maelical Dynasty. Her arrival was less than splendid; she eased on into the site's drama, taking part and gaining power through her disapproval of haley's actions, which, by then, were becoming a nuisance to the room. Notable Moderators, such as TheGhostGamer and Tarlanon also arrived onto the scene during this era. However, it was Gwynaria that had a part in all the great flame wars and political intrigue during her dynasty. Notable Mods: TheGhostGamer, Tarlanon Notable User Debuts: Gwynaria, imbroken, sinnersscreed, Riyel, SavajCabbaj, funiax, panda90, PokeyFlame Haley/mytosypian Relationship: Early Phases The beginning of the relationship, to quote mytosypian, was "Simply me trying to be nice and realizing that I should be an asshole because this crap always happens and it sucks." The beginning of the relationship could only be described as accidental; mytosypian, feeling sorry for Haley, tried to comfort her, which led to her attachment to him. Not being able to get out of his "relationship" without hurting her, he perpetuated the facade of love, much to Gwynaria's dismay. Gwynaria continued to try to quell this argument, along with managing various other dramatical events at once. Haley/mytosypian Relationship: The Femmes Fatale During this period of the Haley/mytosypian relationship was when, as Riyel said, "**** hit the fan." During the middle of October, various female members had started identifying themselves and, noticing Gwynaria's influence and the general politeness of the chat, had begun to arrive, some more promiscuous than others. Characters like panda90 and PokeyFlame, called by the older members as "those hot girls", had showed up, replacing Haley as the flirtatious female of the chatroom. However, haley still identified herself as mytosypian's "online girlfriend", and therefore took great offense at any woman, including Gwynaria, talking to him. She had managed to offend all of the females in the room, a mistake that would soon cost her whatever was left of her love-driven sanity. Later, however, haley would soon grow bored with mytosypian's lackluster remarks, such as: haley23: i loooooove you myto! <3 mytosypian: Okay. haley23: say it backkkk! :[ mytosypian: I love you. haley23: :] mytosypian(to: Gwynaria): Ugh. Therefore, as the relationship slowly approached its fallout, both haley and mytosypian had turned to other members of the opposite sex for comfort. And no, not that way. Though I'm not sure with haley. Haley/blaze55555 Relationship: Scheming and Schism By November, both sides had begun working against each other by both figuratively cheating and plotting to overthrow and override the other. Haley had begun this by trying to win over blaze55555, also called Chris, mytosypian's friend from IRL. However, what she did not know was that mytosypian was extremely paranoid of any plots against him, so, with help of characters such as Riyel and Gwynaria, mytosypian was able to learn that haley seeked to influence blaze55555 by figuratively sleeping with him. Before blaze55555 was completely corrupted, however, Gwynaria and mytosypian had informed blaze55555 of haley's plot, and her efforts were for naught. However, mytosypian himself and panda90 were working on a scheme of their own, one that would lead to the veritable destruction of the chatroom for almost 2 months. Haley/mytosypian Relationship: Destruction and Fallout In Mid-December, mytosypian, panda90, TheGhostGamer, Gwynaria, Riyel, and various other regulars were in the room at the same time, along with haley23. mytosypian then decided it was at this time he would put his plan to end his relationship with haley into action. After some slight preparations, TheGhostGamer, Gwynaria, and Riyel began to brace for the epic. After a bit of small talk through private messages to panda90, he let slip a small phrase on purpose: "w panda90 Love the bra, panda." Haley proceeded to break into insanity following that phrase. The fact that mytosypian, who she had long expected not to go against her despite her betrayals towards him, would betray her was a shock to her. After about 2 minutes of swearing, TheGhostGamer proceeded to hit her repeatedly with the banhammer, which would begin her downfall. A week later, although no further changes had apparently happened between haley and mytosypian's relationship, her hate towards panda outweighed any hope she had of eliminating her new position as the laughingstock of The Singularity, so she proceeded to go towards TheGhostGamer's homeroom, Digg Mark 1, for comfort. She would later return with much more power and much more dire news, one that would lead to what was called Haley's Drought. imbroken Chronicles During the height of the haley/mytosypian relationship, sinnerscreed's cousin, imbroken, made her way into the spotlight of the chatroom. Though the exact nature of her adventures documented is classified, what it did was create tension between haley and imbroken; haley had long thought of the other female users as trying to steal her current "boyfriend" and gain attention. However, this was far from the case. The way that haley treated imbroken during her moments of vulnerability helped to set the entire room (save for a few choice males) against her, which would bring about her exile from the room. In an unfortunate time of imbroken's life when she was in hospital, she bragged to her friends about how she got to see her hot nurse every day and he would care for her. When she frequently passed out he would rush in and have to wait for her to come round, so he would talk to singularity and there were very interesting chats about her feelings for him as well as his interests and his life in general. The last anyone ever heard of him was after imbroken's escape from hospital and he gave a detailed explanation of how they tracked her down (basically, it was snowing and she left footprints). numonered, the Prince of The Singularity It is during this time that one of the most well-liked and well-respected members of The Singularity arose, equalling Gwynaria in the level of popularity. That user is numonered. Not much was known about him, and his actions did not account for his popularity; however, his mere presence drove the other regulars to slobbering beggars for a taste of his popularity. All the women enjoyed his presence (some more than others), and no male could question him without being interrogated and shunned afterwards. This led to a complete reliance of numonered and Gwynaria's presence within the chatroom at all times, which led to the massive fallout of users after numonered leave (in December of 2008) and Gwynaria's disappearance (in January of 2009). numonered can also be referred to as: num, numon, Prof. Nohmnohmz, Sarge, and nomonered. Supakan Raids During November 2008, a budding young troll entered The Singularity and started trolling many of the regulars. Although his trolling was not enough to merit a ban, many users took offense to his unkind words and began a flame war. However, mytosypian took interest in the budding young troll, and tutored him. However, it would seem that the student surpassed the master in disregard for other's welfare, and soon mytosypian had schooled a monster that he himself could not control. Supaka, a man with complete disregard for other's emotions, enjoyed trolling and insulting some of the lesser yet still respected members of The Singularity. Although his antics would occasionally target a troll, his reputation would surpass him and many users would take the side of the troll, causing chaos within The Singularity, eventually causing tensions between many of mytosypian's older friends on The Singularity, and, to many, their leaving of The Singularity. Supaka's raids on each person's individual psyche would mar the progress of character development and chat within The Singularity for the next four months. The railfun/funiax War What began as a conflict over the obtainable nature of the Sword of Aeons in Fable escalated into a war which would devastate a thousand convo's. Both used logic that was questionable and mediocre at best and though no resolution was ever reached, funiax's lurking nature soon ended the war... for now. Digg Mark 1 and Haley, the Moderator Although haley's leaving helped calm the turbulent waters for two weeks, haley and mytosypian were still keeping contact, mytosypian always on a watchful eye in case haley tried to wreak havoc once more. Immediately following the Christmas of 2008, both Gwynaria and mytosypian began to notice that haley was becoming more and more friendly with both the mods in Digg Mark 1 (excluding Ghost, whom she had hated for silencing her) and some of the lesser-known administrators of Kongregate. The news both disturbed and frightened the two users, who had never thought haley could ever recieve any power. Before haley had fallen out, she had begun to order the users around extremely strictly; not even the word "hell" could be uttered in her presence without her reporting the user. Any comment made to mytosypian or sinnerscreed was met with hostility, and, because she was technically enforcing the rules, the moderators could do nothing in stopping her. With the power of a moderator in her hands, she would have banned many of The Singularity's users into oblivion. Enlisting the help of blaze55555 as extra power, both Gwynaria and mytosypian began another underground crusade to thwart haley's actions; although TheGhostGamer could not have a say in the matter, he also did not want to see haley given the power to silence. Thus, a short crusade to stop haley's seemingly imminent modship began. Gwynaria's Fading: The End of an Era As the new year rolled around, the seemingly loom of haley's modship began to unsettle the more logical of the regulars. That, coupled with Gwynaria's personal troubles, began to interfere with her time on Kongregate. Slowly, she began to come online less and less often, until her last visit by the end of January. Meanwhile, haley, who never recieved her modship (and was never intended to), slowly migrated to Digg Mark 1, where she started her attention-whoring scheme anew with the regulars on DM1. Meanwhile, in The Singularity, Gwynaria's disappearance also coincided with the leaving one of the more talkative and semi-well-liked members of the room, blaze55555. Most regulars, now finding The Singularity boring and unlively, left for other gaming sites, other rooms, or a social life. As the once-lively room descended into a cesspool of trolls and spammers, only a few users were left. Haley's Drought: January 2009 to February 2009 After Gwynaria had left the room for sweeter grounds, with the imminent, though untrue and completely impossible, prospect of haley becoming a Moderator, many of the older members had either left or cut off all ties with The Singularity. Although some of the remaining members had tried to restore it to its original glory it had during the height of the Gwynarian Dynasty, their efforts were for naught. Haley, though still not a Moderator, had called in what some might have called a pawn in her game: restlessfox. Although eventually identifying himself as a relatively capable Moderator resisting Haley's influence, his arrival, coupled with Haley's resurgence from Digg Mark 1, caused much hostility towards him from the original regulars. This only led to more users leaving the chatroom (though they would return once the Maelical Dynasty had begun), which led to a drought of intelligible and ongoing conversation in the room. Although users still employed the original mods to help combat the influx of trolls and idiots, it was not enough until the end of the drought, when Maeli led her followers across from The Loop to the Promised Land of The Singularity. Notable Mods: restlessfox, McKain Maelical Dynasty: February 2009 to Present From the end of February 2009 to the current day, The Singularity is in a time of relative peace due to the new ownership of Maeli. Maeli, a casual moderator, came into the depths of The Singularity one day and decided to chat with the regulars. After earning the trust and respect of the older regulars , her transition to power as the new owner of The Singularity, though met with some resistance by the more anti-authority regulars(Some just really hated her), was a general success. More to come. Noted moderators: Tarlanon, TheGhostGamer, Aeriusspades, Maeli Notable User Debuts: Kuro, GhostlyShadow, The Great Reboot: Resurgance Still taking place. The Great K.O.N.G. Competition K.O.N.G. is/was a competition held by Googoolyeye, 100 users max. Qualification Round The Qualification round was the epic game of Pel! A minimum score of 130,000 points was needed to enter. Mytosypian, a regular, mentioned it and funiax decided to enter, and he got in. Round 1 started early on April 19/20th. Note to all editors: Don't be a nubcake. Wait until the events actually finish taking place. Then wait two weeks. Then write. External Links Kongregate Chat by jmtb02 in the room "The Singularity" Dodge the falling stars while you chat in The Singularity. Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms beginning with The